dirk_gently_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Wall Enthusiasts
"Rogue Wall Enthusiasts" is an episode of the series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, the third episode of season 1. Synopsis Digging into Patrick Spring's past, Farah and Dirk discover the first really big clue into his murder. Todd goes to the police only to learn he has no safe harbor left and Amanda must deal with a looming presence in her life. Plot 15 Years Ago Lux Dujour enters a home and meets up with the Supreme Soul, now in the body of a woman named Rainey who confidently tells him that he is being redesignated to a new body by the name of Gordon Rimmer. 3 Days Ago Lydia Spring arrives at the Gordon's door asking for answers. She wants to know about the history of her family and Gordon promises to tell her what she wants to know. She enters his house. Present Day After checking out the room from which she escaped, Farah, Todd and Dirk go to Gordon's house to see the damage. Using Dirk's phone, Farah places a call to Gordon and demands to know where Lydia Spring is. In turn, Gordon wants to know where Edgar Spring's second machine is; Patrick was supposed to deliver it to him but died before he did. Todd excuses himself to go to the police station while Dirk follows Farah back to the Spring estate, where they meet Patrick's lawyer, John Dollow, who is shocked to find out Dirk's name. Elsewhere while Riggins and Friedkin prep for their mission, Riggins realizes that Friedkin doesn't know their mission and briefs him on the history of Project Blackwing. Formed in 1988 Project Blackwing was created to seek and obtain extraordinary individuals. Ken and Bart travel in their car. Turning on the radio, Bart is shocked to learn that the radio is a recording and that songs play more than once. She tells Ken that he must sing for her, which he does. Their moment is ruined when they are shot at from behind by a gang of motorcyclists and captured. While they are strapped to a pole, Bart explains that no matter what she will make it out alive but Ken is most likely going to die, though she'll miss him. The motorcyclists soon arrive and declare that they're there to avenge their previous member, Jake, the motorcyclist that Bart had killed. When the leader tries to kill Ken with a rock, it bounces off his head and frees Bart. She quickly assassinates all of the gang members and Ken manages to make it out unscathed. Amazed by the events that just occurred, Ken believes that Bart is a killer angel and he is meant to help her. Following Dirk's advice, Amanda decides to take a trip to the grocery store. As she walks, the Rowdy 3 follow her in their van from behind which surprisingly seems to comfort rather than scare her. While at the grocery store, she suffers an attack where she believes she is burning alive. As she convulses outside, a two men begin to laugh at and video tape her. The Rowdy 3 arrive and destroy the men's car and phone before sucking blue energy from Amanda. She experiences several visions before she awakens in her garage with her groceries beside her. At the police station, Estevez finds the corgi simply waiting outside the station. Just then, Todd stops by to explain the involvement of Gordon Rimmer in the case. The police aren't interested in what he has to say however, instead being more concerned with the various crime scenes that Todd is connected to. Back at the Spring Estate, John explains that Patrick gave him a letter and told him not to give the letter to Farah unless she was accompanied by a man named Dirk Gently. The front of the envelope reads "3? 1!" to which Dirk quickly translates as "3 questions 1 answer". When they open the envelope, they find a map leading them to a hidden room that was built by Zackariah Webb. Inside they find a lightbulb that illuminates when you hold it, a note in Patrick's handwriting, and a crank. The note reads "It started here. It ends here. Please save her". Todd arrives at Amanda's house to check up on her. Scared for her safety after the day's events, he moves her to his apartment. When they arrive, Dirk and Farah are waiting for them with the map of an electrical grid with the Ridgley right at the center. Todd realizes that the neighborhood they're in is called Springsborough, named after Edgar Spring, and that Dirk has been right all along: everything is connected. While walking through Todd's apartment, Dirk is confronted by Col. Riggins who addresses him as "Svlad". He asks Dirk to return to Project Blackwing after begin gone for 16 years. Dirk remains upset at Riggins for making promises to him that he couldn't keep. He leaves despite Riggin's please that he go with them peacefully before the CIA do something drastic. Rimmer gets in his car and overhears that the body of Lux DuJour was located under the garage of his burnt down house. He angrily lashes out in the car but is comforted by Lydia Spring who begins licking his hand. Behind the scenes *Bart's car crashes into a road sign at the 12min mark, which if taken as canon places the New Children of the Old God biker story episode in eastern Montana. It reads: Jordan 42 Cohagen 84 Rock Springs 126 Miles City 168 Cast * Samuel Barnett as Dirk Gently * Elijah Wood as Todd Brotzman * Hannah Marks as Amanda Brotzman * Fiona Dourif as Bart Curlish * Jade Eshete as Farah Black * Mpho Koaho as Ken * Michael Eklund as Martin * Dustin Milligan as Sgt. Hugo Friedkin * Miguel Sandoval as Col. Scott Riggins * Neil Brown, Jr. as Estevez * Richard Schiff as Zimmerfield * Aaron Douglas as Gordon Rimmer * Osric Chau as Vogle * Viv Leacock as Gripps * Zak Santiago as Cross * Alison Thornton as Lydia Spring * Jay Brazeau as John Dollow * Jessica Lowndes as Jake Rainey * Mackenzie Gray as Lux Dujour Crew The crew for this episode has not been recorded yet. Notes Holistic Connections * The scene from 15 years ago explains most of Gordon's conversation in Lost & Found, including the mention of the Supreme Soul. * Farah discovers that the CIA are connected to her rescue by analyzing the physical aspects of the bullet that entered the room she was being held in. * Martin's interested in Amanda could be explained as the Rowdy 3 wanting to steal energy from her disease. * The neighborhood that Todd lives in is named after the Spring family. * Patrick Spring left a note for Dirk and Farah to save Lydia Spring, having already known that she would be kidnapped. Other Notes * Amanda asks Todd "don't you remember what it was like?" in reference to her pararibulitis * After discovering the hidden room Farah says "Patrick Spring didn't build this, Zackariah Webb did". * Inside the secret room they find a note written in Patrick's handwriting on a piece of paper that has "Edgar Spring" printed on the top * Dirk picks up the lightbulb and the crank stating that they are very important. * Friedkin aggressively states that he and Riggins must get all of the escaped subjects. * Farah mentions that the Spring Estate originally belonged to inventor Zackariah Webb. * Dirk seems to understand that "3?1!" means 3 questions 1 answer without any thought. * Riggin's is worried that the CIA may harm the subjects of Project Blackwing if he doesn't acquire him. Episode Name * Prior to discovering the hidden room, Dirk wonders if Patrick Spring was a wall connoisseur and if the men who killed him were rogue wall enthusiasts. Quotes "It's a wall. Was there something about this wall that was special to him? Did he enjoy walls? Did he ever mention a love for walls? Because that could be a clue. Perhaps the person or people who killed Patrick Spring were rogue wall enthusiasts." -Dirk on the secret passage way "When they come back, either you're gonna die or I'm gonna kill all them. Or you're gonna die and then I'm gonna kill all them. Or I'm gonna kill some of them and you get killed and then I kill the rest. No matter what happens I want you to know that that's the way it's meant to be." -Bart on how she can't be killed